Better Late Then Never
by Moony731
Summary: It's their 5th year, and they still aren't going out. I guess it's up to me, Ginny Weasley, to get them together. RWXHG, Changing POV, Rated T just to be safe for later chapters.
1. Why aren't they going out!

**A/N:**This is my first fan fic, so please have mercy!

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or settings, just the plot.**

**Intro:**

It was in between my 3rd and 4th year, a year later for my brother and Hermione, and they still weren't going out. I knew they both liked each other, but they were so stubborn! I decided it was going to be up to me, Ginny Weasley, to get them as a couple. Hanging out with Hermione was bound to rub off, so I worked on my game plan and strategy. Hopefully, by the end of the year, they _would_ be a couple.

**Chapter 1:**

Hermione and I were just hanging out in Hermione's room at number 12 Grimmauld Place. I played with my wand in my fingers while contemplating hexing Fred and George until they told me where they took my diary. Hermione was looking out the window. _Thinking of Ron, I bet. Merlin, they're just like newly weds. All they need to do is say "I do."_ I thought.

Then she finally talked to me.

"Ron is such a git! I can't believe this! He's going to fall behind in his classes for O.W.L.s, but he doesn't care! Then he has the nerve to- to…" She must have lost her train of thought, because she trailed off. Again. This was the third time she trailed off while thinking of Ron _today_. In the last 20 _minutes_ even.

I grabbed Hermione's shoulders and looked her right in the eye.

"Come on, Hermy. Everyone knows you like him. Just go out with him already."

"I do not!" Hermione shouted while blushing furiously and looking away. "And stop calling me Hermy."

I tossed my fiery (and rather-nice-if-I-do-say-so-myself) hair and said "Whatever. He likes you too, you know."

Hermione whizzed around and practically jumped on me. Thens she all but yelled at my face. "Really?! You think so?!" Hermione asked while simultaneously jumping up and down and grabbing my shoulders in a death-grip (not really comfortable to me, let me tell you.)

I pushed her off of me and fixed my poor, wrinkled shirt. I was really annoyed at her now. "Yeah, but I'm going to tell him you like him if you don't admit it."

"Ok, ok! I like him! But, if he likes me, why hasn't he told me?" She looked up at me all innocently.

I was getting impatient. "Guys don't just go up to girls and say 'Omygosh, I love you, wanna go out?' Not unless they've got real guts, which my brother doesn't have when it comes to girls." I walked over and sat next to her on the bed.

"Well, I don't have any proof he likes me…" Hermione said, obviously stalling.

"Fine. I'll get proof. I know where Ron keeps his diary- I mean, 'journal'" I said using air quotes. We giggled and I layed down on the bed as she talked about how fun it would be when Harry was here.

"Girls! Please come down and set the table!" My mother yelled. I sighed, got up and stretched. Hermione got up too.

On the way down, I whispered to her, "I'll get the proof by tomorrow night. I promise." Then we got ready for dinner while other members of the Order started trickling in.

**A/N:**see that review button? please click it and give me feedback! Gold stars if you review!


	2. Dinner with sleaze ball brothers

**A/N:** I tried to update as soon as possible! And- Buttonbit, I think Fred and George are going to help, yeah. That'll be Chapter 3, I think. Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own JK Rowling's characters or settings. I'm just an obsessed Harry Potter fan girl.**

Chapter 2

Hermione's POV

Ginny and I went into the kitchen and got plates and mugs of butterbeer for everyone that would be coming. Thank goodness Mundungus Fletcher wasn't coming, because if he did, he and Mrs. Weasley were sure to have another row.

Once, we set the table, we chatted with Ginny's mom about ordinary things, until people started coming in. Then it got chaotic. Fred and George came first.

"Where's my diary?" Ginny immediately shouted. "I know you took it, you sleaze balls!" Then they immediately started a game of Tag, and Ginny was it. Except, It looked like she was going to tag them with a salad fork on the head instead of her hand.

"Boys! Give Ginny her diary!" Mrs. Weasley shouted while waving the soupspoon threateningly. As usual, the twins seemed relatively unaffected by the threat.

"Why, if I were you, Ginny, I would check your nightstand. That _is_ where you put it, isn't it?" said George with huge Bambi eyes. Ginny rolled her eyes and was about to "tag" him when suddenly, our little party was interrupted by the horrid shrieks of Mrs. Black. _Again_. Tonks had knocked over the umbrella stand. _Again_.

"Sorry 'bout that!" She yelled as she tromped into the kitchen after putting everything to rights. Today she had neon purple hair and Ginny's and my favorite nose (you know, the pig one). Ginny and I hugged her and she sat down to eat. Soon, Lupin, Sirius, Kingsley, and Moody came in as a group, chatting about 'Order Stuff'. As usual. They hushed up when they saw the look on Mrs. Weasley's face. _They _seemed to be affected by Mrs. Weasley's soup spoon threatening.

But I forgot about all of them when Ron came into the room. He walked in looking like he was king of the world. He was soooo handsome… but then he obnoxiously turned in the other direction with his nose in the air, and I remembered that we were fighting. _Ugh. How can I like someone so childish? Hmph! _Then I turned away also. _Two_ could play at the childish game. Ginny just rolled her eyes and looked extremely annoyed at both of us. _But he started it!_

Dinner rolled by slowly. Ron and I sat next to each other, but we were turned in opposite directions. As soon as we were both done, and before Mrs. Weasley could offer me thirds (for Ron, she was about to offer sixths. What a pig.) we excused ourselves at the same time and rushed upstairs. I slammed my door, and I heard a distant crash, meaning he'd slammed his.

Ginny's POV

As I watched them both go out, both of them still furious at each other, I thought to myself _Oh no! They're still fighting!_ This would complicate things, but no matter. While Ron was asleep I would get my proof.

**A/N: **Sorry this one took so long. I was with family playing monopoly for like, 3 hours. I kicked their butts! X) I shall update Ch 3 a lot sooner, I promise.

Once again, the review button is still there. I saw that one person had me on story alert, but no review. I'm still honored, but please please please please please review!! one gold star for Button Bit, and one for DefyingGravitywJB. Reviews are my lifeblood, and they keep me writing fast. Please Review!


	3. Starting the plan

**A/N:** Here we go! she finally gets the 'journal'. starting next chapter, i think i'll show either one diary entry per chapter, or all of it in one chapter. review and tell me what you all think. :)

**Disclaimer:I don't own any of JK Rowling's work. I'm just an obsessed Harry Potter fan girl! I swear it!**

**Chapter 3**

Ginny's POV

I crept along silently up the staircase to Ron's room. Hermione's muggle watch had said that it was 2:15 in the morning, so he should be asleep. I paused in front of his door, and listened for the telltale snoring that should be sounding if he was asleep. I heard it, and proceeded to pick his lock, which he locked to keep Kreacher out of his room. I had to pick the lock the muggle way, the way Fred and George taught me, because I'm only thirteen, and not allowed to do magic. I got in, and quickly held the door before it could swing open and creak. I pushed it fast, and then ran to the nightstand. Ron just flipped over onto his back, and mumbled,

"Oi! Give me back my broom! Give it! Mm…" he sighed, and started to snore again.

I rolled my eyes. _I seem to be doing that a lot today…_ Oh well. I picked this lock also, as quietly as possible, and found his journal. It was a shabby old book, with 'Diary' on it, but scratched out feverishly, with 'JOURNAL! IT'S A JOURNAL!' written above it. I chuckled to myself, and wrapped it up in my bathrobe, relocked his drawer, and stole his key, so he couldn't get in to see that it was missing. I backed out so quietly, without even turning around, that I didn't see the two towering boys behind me when they put their hands over my mouth. I tried to scream and bite, until I saw that it was just my two big brothers, Fred and George.

"Now what is our dear, sweet, innocent sister doing breaking into ickle-Ronniekins' room in the dead of night?" Fred asked sweetly.

"Yeah, and who's accusing who of diary snatching now, huh?" accused George.

"It's a journal! It's different!" I defended.

Fred clicked his tongue and said, "Oh, _we_ have nothing against this, oh, not in the least."

"Yes," agreed George, "We just want to know what you're doing with his 'journal,'" he said with air quotes and a grin, "and if we can help or not."

"Alright, if you must know, I am trying to get Ron and Hermione to go out, and Hermione wanted proof, so I said that I would get it tonight. And you can help. Just goad Ron into admitting he likes Hermione, and record it with your wands. Then I can play it to Hermione tomorrow when I show her this." I held up the diary. "You got all that?" I said very quickly and quietly.

"Yes ma'am!" They said mock seriously. "Operation get-Ron-and-Hermione-to-finally-go-out is a go!

I playfully shoved them then headed back to my and Hermione's room. I crept in silently; glad to see that she was asleep. I didn't want any awkward questions when all I wanted to do is sleep. I started to nod off quietly, still in my bathrobe on top of the covers. _Tomorrow is going to be so exciting! I can't wait to see the look on Hermione's face!_ I thought. I couldn't wait to show Hermione my proof!

**A/N:** i know i said i would get this up earlier, but i slept in late and was too tired to do anything for most of the day. Then i got my rear in gear and got this up. this time i mean it- i _will_ get it in earlier tomorrow! Might i also add- this chapter is almost a hundred words longer to make up for it, so please review everyone! Gold stars only to the reviewers!


	4. Breakfast and Journal entries

**A/N: **Here it is! Chapter 4! 762 words this time. ( :)I hope everyone's happy with the journal entry. I tried to make it funny, but it had to be mushy too. Just for Hermione. This story takes place in 2005, btw.

**Chapter 4:**

Hermione's POV

I woke up way before Ginny did the next day. She was really bushed. _Man, what was she doing all night? Breaking and Entering?_ I almost laughed out loud at my silliness. Too bad I didn't know I was right. She woke up groggily, but perked up soon when I said that breakfast was ready.

As we headed down the stairs, she whispered in my ear: "As soon as breakfast is done, I'll show you the proof!"

Wow. Now that got me excited wondering. I was spacing all through breakfast. I even overflowed my cup as I stared out the window trying to imagine what Ron's diary would say.

_Will it say 'I love Hermione'? No, that's to straightforward for him. What about 'I might like Hermione a lot, if she wasn't such a know-it-all'? yeah… that's probably it…_

I'm sure that I looked very worried and confused, because even Fred and George were asking why I was so 'out there' today. I just said I was excited about Hogwarts. That shut everyone up. They all knew what I bookworm I was. If only they knew…

As Ron came into the room, I excused myself quickly before I could look at his face. Ginny had finished up at the same time, and tried to get me to walk faster. She was so excited. But, no matter how I tried, I couldn't get my feet to go past a funeral march pace. I was too scared of what it would say.

We finally made it into the room, and I swear that I was almost hyperventilating as she locked the door behind us.

"Gosh Hermione. You need to chill out! This is _good_ news. You're acting like someone died or something." Ginny said, trying to get me to calm down.

I took a deep breath and sat down on my bed. She got down on the floor, and pulled out a shabby old book with 'Diary' written on it, crossed out feverishly, with 'JOURNAL! IT'S A JOURNAL!' written above it. I giggled, and she giggled along with me.

She carefully opened the book, and read aloud the first page:

_September 1, 2001_

_Dear Journal, _

_Man, that sounds really manly. Here I am, finally going to Hogwarts, and I'm writing in a 'journal'. At least it's not a diary. That would be _really _embarrassing._

Ginny and I cracked up at this, and couldn't read any more for a whole 15 minutes. When we finally got our act together, we continued:

_Mum is making me keep a diary "as a way to express my feelings in a healthy way, instead of shouting at everyone and everything." But Fred and George and Ginny kept making fun of me, so now it's a journal instead of a diary. Maybe now they'll stop!_

_Later on:_

_Wow! I'm in Gryffindor, and you won't believe this! I met Harry Potter! He's in Gryffindor also! And he really does have that scar! We're going to be best mates, I can tell. And I saw this really pretty girl in my year. And she's in Gryffindor! She's really smart, too! I think her name's Hermione. Hermione Weasley. How would that sound? Hogwarts is even better than Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George said it would be! This is great! I can't wait till tomorrow!_

_Bye!_

_Ron_

I was in shock. _Ron actually thinks I'm pretty! At least, back in first year he thought I was pretty. AND he thought I was smart! And I just thought he thought I was a know it all and that he hated me!_

"Whoa, Hermione! Hermione! What's wrong? Aren't you happy? Why're you crying?" Ginny asked with concern.

I held my hand up to my face, and sure enough, I had a couple tears on my cheek.

I wiped them away quickly and said "I don't know! I'm just so happy to finally know! Can I… Can I keep this for a bit?" I held up the book and asked hesitantly.

"Sure. It'll probably be 2 weeks before he notices the key is gone, and then another two weeks until he thinks to ask _me_ if I took it or not." Ginny said.

I chuckled, and then held the book tightly. Now I could finally tell what he was thinking all those times! Even when we were fighting.

"Girls! I need your help with cleaning the den! It's got a bad lot of Fire-mold. Hurry down!" yelled Mrs. Weasley.

We sighed and went down to help. But all through the day, all I could think about is what it would say next.

**A/N:** alright, i give up on trying to get these in early. they will probably always come in at 5 or so. Sorry! i tried! but i made this one really long to make up for it! Review and tell me what you think. Also, tell me if you think that there's enough detail and setting, or too much dialogue. im trying to be careful about that. Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Review!! One and All!


	5. Ron's confession finally!

**A/N:** Here we are. I've decided to do it every other day, like emmy1124 said to. I think i'll be able to make the chapters longer and better this way. Also, i cannot get another chapter up until Sunday, as i will be in a cramped car for two whole days. Ah well. I might even have 2 chapters to put up on Sunday!

Gold Stars to: Too Young To Be Serious, emmy1124, mrsdougiepoynter, Shalla S h w i n g, DefyingGravitywJB, and 4(:D) for buttonbit!! the rest of you, get in line before the gold stars run out!

**Disclaimer: I don't own JK Rowling's characters or settings. I'm just an obsessed Harry Potter fan girl.**

**Chapter 5:**

Fred's POV

The next morning after Ginny and I concocted our plan, Hermione was spaced out. Like, completely spaced. George and I both agreed that it was probably nerves. Especially when she totally snapped at us when she asked why she was so 'out there' today. She said it was because she was so excited about Hogwarts. That shut up everyone except Ginny, George and me. Then, when Ron walked in, she spazzed and abruptly said "I'm done, so excuse me." Ron just looked confused and kind of hurt. I guessed that Ron was over their little 'fight' (aka lovers' spat), and that he thought Hermione was still mad.

"Why is she still mad? Did I say something? Do I smell?" he asked anxiously and smelled his breath.

"Trust me, Ron. I don't think that's it." I said with a smirk as I looked up the stairs where the girls had just disappeared out of sight.

"Yeah. Hey, Ron, we need to talk to you about something. Upstairs. Now." Said George while nodding his head upstairs.

Ron took his toast, and put it in his mouth so he could go upstairs with us, but still have his breakfast. The three of us left the room just as Mum sat down.

She looked around and found herself alone. "Well, I guess everyone's too busy to spend breakfast with dear old Mum." She looked around, sighed, and then started on her morning sausage and eggs.

Meanwhile, Ron, George and I started our serious discussion in our room. But, Ron didn't know we had a recording spell on our wands so everything we said could be played back later.

"Alright Ron, we don't _want _to hurt you, but if you don't give us some answers, we'll have to." I said threateningly.

"Guys, you're joking, right? Guys? Guys?" Ron asked with his voice increasing in pitch as we moved closer and closer to him.

Then, we stopped and started cracking up. "Yeah, we are. Seriously, do you think we'd risk mom's favor by hurting her little 'Ickle-Ronniekins'" George said, and we both cracked up yet again.

Ron punched us on the shoulder and said with a mouthful of toast, "So, if you didn't bring me up here to beat me up, why did you bring me up here?"

"Well, we brought you up here to talk to you about… Hermione" George said apprehensively.

Instantly, Ron became defensive. "What about her?"

"Admit you like her, and we're done." I said while twitching my wand behind my back.

"I don't!!" he said while he started blushing.

"Come on, the only one you're fooling is Hermione. Everyone else already knows! We won't tell her! We just want to hear the truth coming out of your mouth for once!" George said very loudly, yet kindly at the same time.

Ron just sat there looking at George with an awestruck and confused look. I'm sure that mine looked the same as his. _Man, I didn't know George had it in him. _I thought.

Ron shuffled his feet a little, then looked down and said "Alright. I've liked her since first year. Happy now?" We _were_ happy, and we turned the spell on our wands off.

"Why don't you ask her out? She likes you too, you know." I said.

Ron's eyes bugged out and he quickly asked "Really? How do you know? Can you get proof?"

George smiled and said "Ahem, well, to answer all three questions: yes, really, we have our sources, and yes we can."

Ron tried to keep his cool, but failed. "Can you get some? Please?"

I rolled my eyes and said "Sure. We'll record a confession from Hermione. But, on one condition."

Ron nodded his head eagerly and said "anything!"

George and I thought a second then said at the same time: "You have to ask her out after you hear it!"

Ron thought for about a minute, and then agreed. "Alright. Let's do it."

George and I left the room, then talked.

"Wait till Ginny hears about how great the plan is going!" I said.

Yeah! Woo-hoo! They'll be going out by the end of the year, definitely! Unless, something happens…" George said with a worried look. Because we both knew that with the golden trio, LOTS of things can happen.

"We need to talk to Ginny!" we said at the same time.

**A/N: **Please(times 100) review!! i love them so so much!


	6. Stupid fire mold!

Chapter 6- BLTN

**A/N:** One more chapter after this, then I have to go to camp for a week. But, I promise at least 3 chapters when I get back. At least 3. So please don't hate me! I'll put them up as soon as I get back! (Also, this one is the longest chapter yet! Over 800 words! :D)

**Chapter 6:**

Ginny's POV  


We were in the den helping clean off fire mold when, wouldn't you know it, Ron walked in and leaned in the doorway. He had a funny look on his face, like he'd just swallowed a frog whole. Hermione didn't notice him leaning in the doorway, so she kept chatting normally.

"Well, I definitely think that this mold has a Permanent Sticking Charm on it! Seriously! I mean, why else would it not come off with this stuff?" she chatted and held up the bottle of Ultra-Strong Magical-Mold Remover. "This stuff could spot clean _Buckbeak's_ room, but it can't get rid of the mold! Think of it logically, Ginny, really, I mean-" I stopped listening, and I glanced over my shoulder to peek at Ron again.

He was staring at her, and he actually looked liked he was thinking! Hard! I know, amazing, right? _Fred and George must have finally talked to him. _

But, all of the normalcy, casualness of the moment ended when Hermione followed my line of sight to Ron. She instantly got nervous, and when she's nervous, she either runs away, or talks _a lot._ She chose the latter.

"Hi Ron! What're you doing here? I mean, you live here too, right, so what I meant was, why are you in this room? I thought you were upstairs. I wish _I _was upstairs relaxing, don't you, Ginny?" she babbled very quickly. I just raised my hands as if to say _um, don't get me involved with this._ Ron saved me from having to say something by finally speaking up.

"I just came to see what you guys, I mean, girls, are doing down here. Because there's nothing to do, with Fred and George 'busy', and Sirius 'busy', and Mum cleaning, so if I go talk to her, I'd have to scour pots by hand." He shuddered visibly "_And, _none of the Order's around, so no exciting stories from the front, either. Like I said, I've got nothing to do." He shrugged and looked around the room, from a still hyper Hermione and a calm but curious me.

" Well, you could help us get rid of this _stupid_ fire mold. It's practically impossible to get off! Even with _this_ stuff" Hermione said and once again held up the bottle of Ultra-Strong Magical-Mold Remover.

"Oh, what, that stuff? That stuff is bogus! It never works! Look, here's what you have to do. You have to get a Cleaning Potion from the kitchen, and mix a bit of it with a bit of that. Then it'll be good to go." He said with a smug grin. I knew what he was thinking. _I knew something Hermione didn't know!_

Hermione looked a little _too_ shocked for this to be a credit to his intelligence, though. When she saw the face that I was making at her, she stopped looking shocked and spoke up again.

"I'll go get the potion, then. You two can, um, chat, or whatever. I'll be right back." She ran through the room towards the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Ron and I sat awkwardly for a couple of seconds, and then I said, "So, um, how's it going?"

And he replied, "Good, you?"

Then I said, "Good." We sat like that for another couple of seconds, but as I opened my mouth to say something non-awkward about Hermione, she came back in.

"Alright, I got it. Now, Ron, are you sure that this will work and that I won't blow up the house or something really stupid like that? Because I'd hate to blow up Sirius' house, and the Order's only meeting place, and there's the fact that we'd all probably _die_ if the house blew up. Ohmygosh, what if we die?! What will Dumbledore tell my parents?! Well, he'd probably-"

"JUST MIX THE BLOODY POTION ALREADY!" Ron and I yelled at the same time. Then, we all laughed.

"Sorry! I just- I just babble on and on when I'm really nervous!" she said while starting to blush.

"Why're you nervous, Hermione?" he asked. He looked curious, so I covered for her quickly.

"Because she was afraid she'd blow up the whole bloody house, Ron, duh! Right, Hermione?" I said with a look that said _say yes!_

"Oh, um, yep! That's it! I mean, really! Anyway, let's just mix this, get the job done, and then disappear, so we don't have to do anything else today." She said with a smile.

"Here, here!" I said loudly as I watched her carefully mix the two potions. It turned a lovely cerulean blue, and Ron nodded, so I guess it was ok.

The rest was easy. All we did was spray the potion on our rags and cleared up the mold. Ron even helped a bit. I was all ready to say to myself '_Looks like they got along pretty well today,' _when something happened. The way something _always _happens with these two.

**A/N:** As always, pretty pretty pretty pretty please review! You know I love them! :D


	7. Voice in my head

**A/N: **OMG, I cannot say how sorry I am. I am soooooo sorry. Like a bazillion trillion times sorry. Here's why I didn't write: I went to camp. I started school (so much homework!). I started volleyball (games and practices almost every night). And, lastl;y, I had humongo writer's block. But, almost all of that has slowed down to a normalish pace. I can't post every day anymore like I did in the summer, but I will try to post every 2 to 3 days. Please say y'all will forgive me? PLEASE? I feel terrible, if that makes u feel better. :) Btw, the firemold scene takes place in the semi-Late afternoon. Sort of the time where Harry is with Dudley and the dementors. And, the bold italicized thoughts are everyone's inner doubts. If that helps :D.

**Disclaimer:I don't own any of JK Rowling's work. I'm just an obsessed Harry Potter fan girl! I swear it!**

* * *

Hermione's POV

We finished the fire mold and started acutally relaxing for the first time that day. I had just sunk into an armchair and was closing my eyes when Ron's dad's head popped up in the fireplace.

I jumped nearly a foot out of my chair and almost screamed. But, a large warm hand on my shoulder stopped me. I instantly felt calm, almost happy. I turned around to see who it was, and it was Ron! _Oh god, that was totally obvious, wasn't it? Now he knows you like him!_ I quickly moved towards Ginny, but they didn't notice because they were staring in the fireplace and listening to Mr. Weasley. I started listening too.

Ron's POV

As we started to relax after the extremely easy job of cleaning up the fire-mold, my dad popped up in the fireplace.

This was perfectly natural for me, having grown up in a wizarding family, but Hermione jumped out of her chair and turned really pale. For a split second, it looked like she was going to scream, so I instinctively put my hand on her shoulder and listened to the urgent news my dad had. About Harry.

"Listen up, this is really serious. Harry's been attacked by dementors. There's a huge fuss over it at the ministry, and I'll be a little late for dinner because I have to wait for Dumbledore." Dad said. I felt myself turn white as a sheet. _Merlin's Pants! Why does everything have to happen to Harry? I hope he's ok. Dad didn't say... oh god! What if something bad happened to Harry? Oh god, I hope not…Merlin's baggy trousers!_

"Dad? Is Harry alright? I mean, is he… ok?" Ginny asked while her hands balled up and she looked ready to faint or something of the sort.

"Yes, Mr . Weasley. Did they… give him the Kiss or anything?" Hermione asked. She looked the same as Ginny. A little green monster inside me roared. Why didn't she look that way when _I_ was in danger?

_**Because she loves Harry. Of course.** _

_She does not. Didn't Fred and George just say, like an hour ago, that she loves me?_

_**They were trying to make you feel better.**_

_Oh. Of course… but we have more pressing matters right now! I need to stop arguing with myself and find out what's going on with my best mate!_

_**Right-O.**_

_Even if he IS trying to steal the love of my life._

_**You're such a forgiving soul. I can't wait to see your face when she walks down the aisle heading for Harry instead of you.**_

That was enough for me. I tuned the voice in my head out because it's manic laughter was driving me crazy. I looked at Hermione and she looked a lot better.

"He'll be there around dinner time. About an hour. Be sure to tell your mother, so she can make more food and get ready and such, alright? I have to go, before they notice me using the Floo Network to contact the Order. They'll chuck me out straight away," My dad said. There was a poof of flame and his head was gone.

"He's alright, Ron!" Hermione squealed. She threw her arms around me for a quick hug, then turned around to face Ginny. She was also squealing, and they ran to find Mum and tell her the good news.

I, meanwhile just sat in a chair, trying to sort out how I felt about this. Harry was coming, which was awesome. I could hang out with another _guy_ now. But… Hermione was so excited about him coming… a little _too_ excited.

_God. And people wonder why I never express my feelings. Maybe it's because they're so d messed up!_

_**Wow. You bleeped that out in your own head. You're such a mama's boy.**_

_Am not!_

_**Are too, and you know it. You make me sick. Do want Hermione to like you?**_

_Yes._

_**LOVE you?**_

_Yes._

_**Then here's a tip- stop being such a git.** _

_Gee, thanks for the great advice. I'll be sure to take you up on that._

_**Well, you don't see HARRY being so jealous just because she expressed concern for a friend.**_

_True._

_**So go win the girl back, stupid.**_

_Wow. For once I'm actually _glad_ that I have a voice in my head. I must be going crazy._

_**You can't GO crazy if you've always BEEN crazy. Manic Laughter**_

God, I hated that voice.

Especially when it was right.

Ginny's POV

Wow. Harry was coming! After telling Mum about Harry, Hermione and I were so busy with getting Harry's room with Ron ready, we didn't even try to listen in on the Order meeting going on downstairs like we usually did. I also didn't see Ron anywhere.

_That's funny. Ron should be here jumping up and down like he always does right before Harry comes. _

I shrugged it off and got some pillows for Harry.

Hermione's POV

Ginny and I knocked on the door to the kitchen, where the Order was just starting their meeting. Everything immediantly shut up and I heard Mrs. Weasley come to the door.

"Yes, dears?" Mrs. Weasley said with a stlightly strained smile.

"Harry's coming in an hour!" we said at the same time.

Mrs. Weasley said "I know, Dumbledore just sent us a message. We've already sent some of the Order to escort him here. Oh, would you two be so kind as to get things ready in Harry's and Ron's room? Ron looked a little green the last time I saw him. Thank you!"

_Whee! Harry's coming! I can't wait to talk to him about his summer. I hope his aunt and uncle treated him well._

_**You idiot.**_

_What? _

_**Ron isn't feeling well and all you can think about is Harry? You're horrible. You're a skank.**_

_That's rather rude._

_**The truth hurts, hun. Now, get Harry's stuff ready, then talk to Ron. If you don't, he may not think you like him and one thing will lead to another and you'll die an old crazy cat lady.**_

_Wow. I didn't know things were so serious. I'll do that straight away!_

_**Good luck. Manic Laughter**_

"Merlin, I hope Ron doesn't know that I have a voice in my head," I said quietly to myself while Ginny was humming a tune while fluffing Harry's pillows.

"Hmm? You say something, Hermy?" She asked.

"I told you not to call me that!" I yelled, then hit her with the pillow I was holding.

This, of course, started a huge pillow fight. Ron walked in and got hit in the head though. Ginny walked out to her room, laughing her head off. I myself was still giggling while poor Ron sat down and rubbed his head absentmindedly.

After about 5 minutes of this, we heard footsteps coming up the stairs with Mrs. Weasley's voice saying "There- you're the door on the right. I'll call you when it's over."

Harry was here.

* * *

**A/N:** There you go! Chapter 7. I hope it was worth the wait! Thank you for being so patient and understanding. You see that magical little button over in the bottom left? Well- if you push it, it will take you to a magical land where you can tell me what you think of this chapter or the story in general. Then, you get a magical golden star! So please press the review button! Thank you ahead of time!


	8. Late night meetings

**A/N:** I am sorry to the nth power about the wait!!!!! :( this is the longest chapter yet, tho. to make up for it. Think of it as a late Holiday present. :D I kinda like this chapter, personally. I hope you'll like it too. :)

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own JK Rowling's characters or settings. I'm just an obsessed Harry Potter fan girl.**

* * *

Ginny's POV

I went to bed so angry that night. Poor Harry had to deal with the stupid Daily Prophet, and the hearing and… well, his whole life had been really jacked-up up to now.

Hermione was looking up at the ceiling in her bed near the window, then she turned towards me and propped her head on her arm.

"Ginny?" said Hermione quietly from the other side of the room.

"What? I'm trying to sleep here." I said with more attitude than necessary.

"Oh… ok. It's not that important. It's just… you know, never mind." She said hesitantly, than a little more forcefully at the end when she threw her head on the pillow and turned away. I could hear the hurt in her voice.

"Hermy, I- oh, sorry. Hermione, I'm sorry. That was rude. I'm just in a bad mood now, because of all the crap that poor Harry has to deal with on a daily basis. It's just hard to watch him go through it all, you know?"

After a couple seconds of rightfully earned pouting, she turned around and propped her head up again.

"Gin, I thought you said that you were going to try to get over Harry, since he doesn't love you back." Said Hermione while really sort of asking.

I sighed and turned on the light. It looked like it was going to be a while before we got some sleep. "I _am_ trying, that doesn't mean I can't feel sorry for the guy. Anyway, how did the topic get on me? What were you trying to say before?"

"Well, I was thinking… do you think that Ron likes me?" I opened my mouth to protest but she was ahead of me. She held up her finger and said, "I know he liked me back in first year, but I mean, he totally avoided me after we heard Harry was coming."

I shook my head. Gosh, Hermione is so smart, she's stupid sometimes. Seriously. "God, Hermione. He avoided you because he thinks that you like Harry. Even after he knows you like him." I shook my head again unconsciously, not knowing what I'd just said.

"What? What did you just say?! DID YOU JUST SAY HE KNOWS I LIKE HIM?!?!?!" Hermione practically screamed at me. "DID YOU JUST SAY THAT?!?!" she threw her arms over her head and huffed at me.

Uh oh. _I'm_ so stupid sometimes. Seriously. "Umm… maybe?" I said tentatively.

"WHY?!?! Oh, I thought that I could trust you, you-" Hermione ranted.

"Hermione, Hermione!!!! Shut up for 2 seconds, will you?!" I yelled. She shut her mouth, but glared at me with daggers in her eyes. "Ok, I just want to say-" I started to make up an explanation, but then we heard a loud "CRACK" outside our door, and someone knocked on the door. Our heads swung over to Hermione's watch and it said 1:00AM. Way too late to be awake. I walked over to the door, opened it a crack and whispered, "Who is it? We're trying to sleep here!" in what I hope sounded like a sleepy tone.

"Oh, you most certainly were not, Ginny. We heard your screaming and yelling all the way from our room." George said as Fred and him burst in.

I wasn't that worried though. "Oh yeah? All the way from next door? But whatever. Did you guys get it?" I asked eagerly as I closed our door.

"Well, yeah. It was pretty easy, really." Fred said with a smug grin and a shrug.

"Get WHAT?" asked Hermione, still seriously ticked off at me.

"This." George said, and waved his wand and mumbled a spell I'd never heard before. Then, Ron's confession came on.

"Alright, I've liked her since first year. Happy now?"

Hermione's POV

As I heard the love of my life (not that I would tell anybody) say that he likes me on George's wand, I absolutely melted. I suddenly forgot that Voldemort was back. I forgot that I was mad at Ginny. I forgot there was a world besides Ron and I. As soon as the recording was over, I snatched the piece of wood and squeezed it to my chest.

"Um, Hermione? I uh… kinda need that. You know, for _magic_? Could you not break it in half, _please_?" said George, wincing and holding out his hand. I reluctantly dropped the wand into his hand. I was in 7th heaven. I wandered over to the window and looked out at the view of all the muggle lights. They had always been comforting to me. And now, I just stared at them while daydreaming. And that's not something that happens often, I can tell you.

The three of them talked amongst themselves. Something about some "plan". Whatever. I was in my happy place.

Ron's POV

Gosh. I had actually told someone about Hermione. It felt good, but kind of weird to tell someone that. Usually I just wrote it in my journal. _Hey! I should write about today in my journal!_ I turned over and tried the drawer. _Nuts, it's locked._ _Where did I put that stupid key? Oh well. I'll find it tomorrow. _I turned over onto my back and saw a lump in the mattress above me. I almost yelled out, until I remembered that Harry was here.

_**Oh. that guy. You dunce, why don't you just tell him you like Hermione so he doesn't go after her?**_

_I don't think so. I just feel... awkward. what if he likes Hermione too? Then he'll know I'm competition, and- wait a minute. I thought I told you to get lost._

**_You didn't. Ha ha._**

_Well now I am. GET LOST._

_**I'm your inner doubts. You can never kick me out completely, stupid. **_

_Darn. _

**_Fine, though. Don't tell him. But mark my words, idiot, you'll regret this. _**

_Yeah, yeah. Whatever._

That was just one of my first mistakes.

Ginny's POV

"so, alright. We all know the game-plan for tomorrow, right?" I said as we huddled by the door.

"Yeah. Step one: Record Hermione's confession. Step 2: Play it to Ron. Step 3... do we even have a step 3?" Fred asked in a joking tone.

"No, we don't." I said with a smile and playfully punched him on the arm.

With a loud crack, they both were gone again. I climbed into bed and turned out the light. Hermione was still over by the window, staring at something. I climbed back out and touched her shoulder.

"Hermy, time for bed. Hermy? hello? Are you in there?" I playfully asked and knocked on her forehead. She came out of her reverie and smiled at me.

"He likes me!!! Oh, I'm so happy! Thank you, Gin. For everything." Hermione followed me back to the beds and lay on top of her covers.

"G' night Hermione." I whispered as I rolled over.

"G' night Ginny." She whispered back. She pulled up her covers and turned toward the window again.

That night, I think both of us got only an hour of sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello! PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW!!!! I will not post the next chapter until I have at least 5 reviews. I don't mind anonymous reviews, so even if u don't have an account, plz review. I'm asking nicely. Next time, u better watch out. ;) lol. jk.


	9. Pancakes and Another Confession

**A/N:** Hey ya'll! :) i havn't updated in forever... and i hope you havn't given up on me. :( i enjoyed writing this chapter after i got rid of writer's block, and i hope that you like reading it too. :)

**Disclaimer:** i think you all get by now that i did not create these characters. if not, seek psychiatric help. jk. :) but u get wut i mean.

_

* * *

_

Hermione's POV

The next morning, the sky was blue, the birds were chirping… and Ginny and I looked like crap. But I, for one, didn't feel like crap. No way. _Ron likes me…_ I couldn't help myself. I squealed and jumped up and down on my knees in bed. Ginny turned around to glare at me, and I swear I even heard her growl. Merlin. Some people just are not morning people.

Soon enough, though, Mrs. Weasley came and knocked on our door. "Ginny, dear? Hermione? Can you help me get ready for breakfast? Those lazy boys won't be up for another hour."

I laughed. "Mrs. Weasley, I don't think Ginny will be up for another _3_ hours. Look at her." Ginny was flopped out on the bed, dressed for the day, and fast asleep. "I guess she went back to bed while I was getting dressed."

"Well, I trust that you can get her up. Just mention pancakes and she'll be up in no time at all." Mrs. Weasley said with a smile. She patted me on the cheek, then looked at Ginny and sighed. She headed back down the stairs.

"Ginny, Wakey-Wakey, Eggs and Bakey!" I said in a singsong voice while I nudged her repeatedly on the side.

"We had that 2 days ago for breakfast. I want something different. Like pancakes." She said as she woke herself up immediately.

"Good thing that's what we're having then." I said with a smile as she raced down the stairs in front of me. _She reminds me of her brother. Those two and food…_

We helped Mrs. Weasley, ate our breakfast and went back upstairs. On the way up, we met the twins. As I headed back to our room to do some reading, I heard her speak to them in whispers, and I had a feeling something was exchanged between them.

In our room, Ginny sat on her bed and made a semi-effort to finish some summer homework, while I sat on my bed and read a muggle romance book since I had finished mine the first weekend of summer break. I was having a good day.

"Sooo… Hermy." Ginny said.

"So Ginny…" I said, annoyed that I had to stop reading. My book was just to the good part! Edward was proposing! It was so romantic.

_**Great. So now Ron not only has to worry about Harry, he has to worry about fictional characters too? **_

_Hey! It's not my fault! Millions of girls have fallen for his charms, muggle and witch alike!_

_**Try explaining that to Ron.**_

_You know what, Voice? You're really annoying._

_**Why, thank you. I try.**_

"Hello?! Hermione? Anyone home?" Ginny was yelling into my face.

I blushed. "Sorry, what?"

She shook her head at me. "Seriously, 'Mione. Sometimes it seems like you're having conversations with yourself or something." I had a violent coughing fit at this, and she looked at me like I was crazy. "Um… Ok… that was weird. Anyways… how do you feel about Ron again? I forgot."

Now it was my turn to be incredulous. "Um… hello? Ginny? What have we been discussing the past like, week?"

"I don't know. I have… uh… amnesia. Yeah, that's it! Amnesia!" Ginny said with a hopeful grin.

"Ok, whatever. I'll play along. I like Ron, ok? Remember now?" I knocked on her forehead. I remember now! Thanks, '

She backed out slowly. "Oh yeah! I totally remember now. It must have been _temporary_ amnesia. Thanks, Mione!" Then she ran off to who-knows-where.

Temporary amnesia? Sometimes I just don't know about her state of mind.

* * *

Ron's POV

Harry and I woke up that morning tired. That meeting last night was… wow. And Harry has to deal with… wow. Sucks to be him. We headed down the stairs and passed by the girls along the way. I heard Ginny mention summer homework… _Oh Buggers. Snape gave us 3 essays! And then McGonagall's! And Binn's! Oh well. I'll get them done… eventually._ We got in the kitchen and Mum immediately gave us a stack of 8 pancakes each.

"And I want to see every one of those and more eaten, do you hear me Harry?" said Mum in a stern voice. "You're much too thin."

We grinned at each other and rolled our eyes. "Yes, Mrs. Weasley." said Harry with a smile. Fred and George practically ran into the kitchen.

"Ron? We need to talk to you…" Fred said urgently as George nodded his head vigorously in the direction of the door.

I gave them a look. Couldn't they see I was eating Mum's world famous pancakes? With my favorite syrup? "Wuh fo? Ahm etin!" (A/N: Translation- What for? I'm eating!)

"It's about that… thing! You know!" said George as he spazzed in the direction of the door.

"Hey. Can I come?" Harry asked with a hopeful look.

They looked at me as if to say 'Well?' and then I got it. I stuffed the rest of the stack in my mouth and hastily swallowed it with a gulp of pumpkin juice. "Uh… it would be really boring and you know, you're not done eating and I just finished and um… yeah. Bye!" I said and followed them and we ran up the stairs.

"Wow. What a great welcome back." Harry said sullenly and proceeded to cut up his 2nd stack of pancakes.

"Ok, so did you get it?" I asked once we were in their room with the door close. I could feel myself wanting to jump up and down, but I didn't want to seem girly.

"No. We just called you up here for no apparent reason," George said. My face fell. "Honestly, you're so dense! Of course we did! We're geniuses at retrievals! I can't believe you fell for that!" they started laughing at me, and I said "Shut up already! So what about Hermione?"

"Well, we managed to record her confession. But, it's gonna cost you." Fred said with a straight face.

"Oh, come on! How much?" I started digging through my pockets. Not good. "I only have 7 sickles and some knuts."

Now they really started laughing and I blushed. Fred paused enough to say "Phew, man, look at this! I'm crying! I'm actually-" he was laughing to hard to continue.

"Just play the confession already!" I almost shouted. _Fred and George are such gits._

_**Oh man- you are just so dense! (**__**Maniacal Laughter)**_

_You too, Voice? _

_**(Nonstop Maniacal Laughter)**_

_It wasn't that funny, seriously! _

_**(Nonstop Maniacal Laughter)**_

_You know what, Voice? You're really mean._

_**Tee hee- I try- MWA HA HA HA!!!**_

I ignored the voice just as Fred and George got a hold of theirselves. George pulled out his wand and with one last chuckle, muttered a spell and I heard Hermione's voice as if she were right there in the room.

"I like Ron, ok?"

And I, very unmanly, fainted.

* * *

**A/N:** hellooooo! :D i hope that you liked this chapter, and as an added bonus, i even re-did the first two. i like them better now. all i did was add in details, tho, so the plot of the whole story is the same as always.

btw. i also started another story, Sinking Feeling, and it's not half bad if i do say so myself. so please R/R. pretty please with sugar and whip cream and cherries and gummy bears, and candy corns and chocolate chips, and don't forget chocolate sundae sauce. :) if i made u hungry, then im sorry. but we're about to have dinner in half an hour, and im starved. sry! :D


	10. Funny Business

**A/N: **So... I'm an awful, awful person. Because I haven't updated this story in… over a year. Yikes. But here you go! All like… 3 readers that I have left lol. Maybe I'll get some new people! Enjoy!

* * *

Fred's POV

Ron just passed out, right there on the floor. So, of course, we had to laugh even harder. After a good 30 seconds of laughter, George muttered a spell and he woke up with a crazy look in his eye.

"WOW! She likes me for real! Ohmygawd Ohmygawd Ohmygawd!" Ron yelled and jumped up and down. When he saw us looking at him with our left eyebrows raised inquisitorially, he calmed down. "I mean, cool. She likes me. That's awesome." He then puffed out his chest.

"Ron, I swear, sometimes you're more of a girly-girl then Ginny. And that's saying something, with all of those posters of the Back-Alley Boys in her room." I said with an innocent grin. Ron chased me around the room as George just continued laughing. Our family is way better than watching Quidditch sometimes.

Of course, this was the moment Hermione decided to grace us with her presence. Me: running around cackling, George: grabbing his sides and laughing his guts out, Ron: chasing me, screaming "I'm way manlier than you'll ever be! Take it back!" She did the understandable thing and backed out slowly, her eyes wide, and shut the door behind her.

As soon as the door shut, Ron realized who it had been, and he ran after her yelling "Wait! Come back! It's not what it looked like! Wait up!" George and I sobered up immediately and said at the same time "He's going to need more help than we thought."

We got up and knocked on Ginny's door. "What, you two? I'm trying to do my stupid Transfiguration homework!" Ginny said while she chewed on the end of her quill. She closed her book and sat up slowly. "What do you guys want? And does it have anything to do with Ron chasing Hermione down the hall just now?" We nodded, and she sighed.

"Our thoughts exactly, Ginny. We were thinking... we should play a game." George said as he wiggled his eyebrows. "perhaps Hide-and-Seek?" Ginny immediately jumped off the bed, tossing her books on the floor. "Oh snap! I love hide and seek! I'm it! I'm it!" She skipped out to the hallway and yelled "Hey! Any bored people! We're gonna play hide-and-seek! and I'm it! Meet in the drawing room if you want to play!" then ran across the hall.

I put my hand on my brother's shoulder and said "We may have unleashed a power beyond our knowledge, George."

Elsewhere in the house, Ron's POV

Hermione finally stopped when i caught up to her. She turned towards me then promptly slid down to sit on the floor. Wheezing, I joined her and said "Blimey Hermione, you run fast." Hermione just smiled at me and said with a wink "Or maybe you just run slow, Ron." She lightly punched me in the arm. "So what were you doing with your brothers... or do I even want to know?" I immediately blushed and said "Oh! That! Well, that was, you see-"

Hermione just held up a delicate finger to my lips and said "You know what? I discovered that I don't want to know, thanks." I, being an idiot, just stared at her hand as she pulled it away, realizing what she'd done. We both looked away awkwardly and sat in silence, pretending to be very interested in the drab interior decorating. To get the conversation back, I said "Knut for your thoughts?" She looked up at me (I'm taller than her, even when we're sitting down) and smiled with a semi-sad look.

"I was just remembering a time when things were simpler, Ron. Sometimes I just-" She was immediately interrupted by Ginny's yelling, "Hey! Any bored people! We're gonna play hide-and-seek! and I'm it! Meet in the drawing room if you want to play!" Hermione jumped up, blushing and said "Um, I think I'll play, Ron. See you later." and she ran off down the stairs. I sat there with a blank look. Then, I realized what she was about to say was important. I started down the stairs after her.

_**You git. She obviously wasn't going to say anything about you.**_

_Well I'll never know if I don't go ask her, right? _

_**Whatever. Go ask. I'll just watch with a bag of popcorn.**_

_Gee, thanks. _

I ran down to the drawing room and saw that all the people going to Hogwarts were in there. There were 6 people playing: me, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Fred, and George. I guessed that I would have to ask her later. Ginny looked around with a frown. "Wow. Is this all the people we have?" said Ginny with a disgruntled face. Always eager to help, Hermione said "Well, this makes the game more interesting, doesn't it? The stakes are higher."

Ginny beamed at her and said, "That makes me feel better. Anyways, I'm it, and I'm going to count to 30, and you guys go hide anywhere but Buckbeak's room or the basement. Alright?" Everyone nodded enthusiastically, including me. Ginny for some reason looked me straight at me with a twinkle in her eye and said, "Play nicely, everybody. GO!" She immediately turned around and started counting. We all ran out, laughing like crazy and acting like 5 year olds. But hey, it was fun.

I ran up to the floor the bedrooms were on but I saw Fred and George go into 2 of the bedrooms. _Rats_, I thought as I ran back down the stairs to the 1st level where the kitchen and living room were. I started going into the living room when I saw Harry rush behind me and hide behind the sofa. _It's like they planned this..._ I thought just as Ginny shouted at the top of our lungs (all the adults except Sirius were off doing Order stuff, and he didn't care what we did), "READY OR NOT, HERE I COME!"

I immediately started running for the nearest door, threw it open and jumped inside, landing on a small, warm person. Hermione. I shut the door as quietly as I could and looked around. We were in the bloody coat closet!

I tried to straighten up and help her up, but the room was too small. She looked up at me, and in the darkness I swore that I could see her blush. She turned her head to the side quickly, leaning against my chest reluctantly. I leaned against the door.

"What were you going to say earlier, Hermione? I honestly want to know." I asked.

We stood in silence for about a minute when she finally said "Ron, I just wanted to say that it was all easier before hormones got in the way. When the opposite gender had cooties, and my biggest worry was what to dress my Barbie-doll up as for the day." I stared down at her, thinking the same thing. Minus the, um, "Barbie" dolls.

She looked up at me again and I suddenly felt my heart just lurch in my chest. She was so close! I could kiss her now, and we could be together! I opened my mouth to say the words that I couldn't take back.

"Hermione, I lo-". I was cut off by my Mum shouting from the hallway, right in front of us, back from the night shift with the Order. "Alright, you kids. I'm taking you all right back out to Diagon Alley. I'll just grab your coats and We'll be ready to go. Get some shoes on." At that, she flung open the door to our hiding place. I flailed backwards, but ended up landing right on my back, hitting my head on the floor. Hermione landed on top of me in a very scandalous position. We were both flushed from running in the game of hide-and-seek.

We both scrambled to our feet quickly, both red as tomatoes. Mum was fuming. "Ronald Bilius Weasley! How DARE you? I trusted you children in the house by yourselves with Sirius, and this is how you repay me? With FUNNY BUSINESS IN THE COAT CLOSET? This is unacceptable! Go to your room, right now!" I went upstairs, not making eye contact with anyone, as they had come out of hiding to watch the fireworks. I sat in my room and sulked for a while, when Harry came in.

"Whew, mate. She was really mad. She almost yelled at Hermione. And now we don't get to go to Diagon Alley until next week!" Harry sighed and climbed up to the top bunk. We sat in silence for a while, then he awkwardly asked, "Uh, Ron? Were you and Hermione really doing, um, 'funny business' in the closet?"

My face grew even darker as I sat on my bed with my head in my hands. "Nooo... we bloody weren't! We were having an important conversation!"

"Ha. You, Ronald Weasley, having an important conversation?" He put his hand on my forehead and checked my pulse.

"Ah, shove off Harry," I said with a laugh.

Harry sat on the bed next to me and we sat for a while in companionable silence. "So... what was this important conversation with Hermione about?"

I looked at him, and for some reason the words just wouldn't come out. "It was nothing." I looked at the opposite wall.

"Ok then." Harry turned his head too. I could hear some sadness in his voice… but oh well. I'd think about that later.

"Hey Harry, want to play some Wizards Chess?"

* * *

**A/N:** Argh. I just realized how short this chapter is. Sorry! Longer ones soon, I promise! and the plot will thicken. tee hee. :) Review pretty please… or just add the story to your favorites if you're lazy. I just want to know if you guys like the story! Thanks!


End file.
